Reimi Sugimoto
|ja_kanji = 杉本 鈴美 |ja_romaji = Sugimoto Reimi |birthname = |namesake ="See Emily Play" by Pink Floyd |stand =Arrow Cross House (Jorge Joestar novel) |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 16''Chapter 331: Rohan Kishibe's Adventure (2)'' |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = 1983 |gender = Female |nation = Japanese |race = Ghost Human |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = Light brown ( ) Pink (Anime) |eyes = Blue-green ( ) Pink (Anime) |color = |movie = |hobby = |family = Unnamed Father (deceased) Unnamed Mother (deceased) Arnold (pet) |mangadebut = Chapter 330 Rohan Kishibe's Adventure (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 439 Goodbye, Morioh Town - The Golden Heart |animedebut = Episode 91 Rohan Kishibe's Adventure |gamedebut = All-Star Battle |seiyuu = Sayuri Hara (Anime) Ryō Hirohashi (All-Star Battle) |voiceactor = }} is a side character featured in Diamond Is Unbreakable. Reimi was Yoshikage Kira's very first victim in his life as a serial killer. As a Ghost, she haunts a hidden street of Morioh in hope of meeting someone willing to help her bring Kira to justice. Having saved an infant Rohan Kishibe from Kira, Rohan takes it upon himself to close this case by finding the killer. Appearance Reimi is a 16-year-old girl of average height and slight build, with sympathetic, youthful features and large, light eyes. She has chin-length light-colored hair, kept back with an alice band. She wears a choker and a short pink sleeveless dress with bows at the front. Bands at her upper arms taper into a criss-cross at the top of her forearms. She wears platform sandals and pale pink nail polish. A ghost, she has massive, perpetually fresh knife wounds on her back, as a remnant of her murder (not shown to the reader, with the impression that they are too horrific). Heaven's Door reveals that Reimi's BWH measurements are 82-57-84; and that there is a mole on her left breast. Personality Reimi is composed, genial and caring; firm in a voluntary responsibility to bring Kira to justice. She is normally alone with her dog Arnold, invisible to all without Stands. She playfully tells Rohan Kishibe his "pocky horoscope"; upon which Rohan tells her based on the color of her nail polish (perhaps in an expression of cold reading) that she is "afraid of love"; liable to back out of relationships at the "critical stage", to which she reponds with innocent concern. She weeps hurtfully when she implores Rohan and Koichi for their help in finding her killer. She cares deeply for Rohan's wellbeing, revealing that she bravely saved his life while babysitting him as a toddler, just before her murder. Her concern extends further to everyone in Morioh targeted by Kira; and she is evidently saddened when she sees Shigekiyo Yangu's spirit in transition. Living as a ghost in the hope of bringing Kira to justice, she disappears after his death, at peace. Abilities Reimi survives as a Ghost, generally restricted to Ghost Girl's Alley in Morioh and the surrounding area. Synopsis History Reimi Sugimoto was the neighbor of Rohan Kishibe when he was 4 years old. One night she attended as his babysitter while his parents had a important thing to attend to, and that night the murderer Yoshikage Kira entered the house to kill her. Woken up by a dripping sound, she found Arnold's corpse and realized her parents were killed, so Reimi saved Rohan by letting him escape by the window while she received a gruesome wound in the back and died. Living as a ghost bounded to a ghost alley serving as a passage to the afterlife, Reimi and her deceased dog Arnold awaited the day they could find someone who could hear their story and report the murderer to the police before more teenage girls are killed. Diamond Is Unbreakable Reimi finally finds someone with a supernatural ability who can see her: Koichi Hirose and Rohan. Even though Rohan doesn't remember her, Reimi tells her story and asks them to report Kira to the police. Refusing at first, Rohan agrees to help after knowing the killer is still alive and warns the Stand users of Morioh about him. Reimi then remains in the ghostly alley, at one point seeing Shigekiyo Yangu´s soul go to heaven after his death by Kira. After Kira's death his soul is transported to Ghost Girl's Alley, Reimi tries to trick him into looking back and be dragged to the afterlife. Although Kira guesses her trick because he knows of the alley, Arnold is the one who forces him to look back and be dragged by hundreds of hands. Finally in peace, Reimi ascends to Heaven along with Arnold after a heartfelt goodbye to the Stand users of Morioh. JORGE JOESTAR In the spin-off novel "JORGE JOESTAR", villain Pucci resets the universe a total of 36 times, creating 36 different universe iterations. Because of this, it appears Reimi was among the souls regenerated and in the universe seen in the Jorge Joestar manga, Reimi is alive, and is a Stand. Despite this, she also has a Stand, , which functions as a time traveling tesseract. As every iteration of the universe behaves differently, but certain elements of "fate" are retained, it is likely in other universes she remains with Rohan and the Part 4 characters in other arrangements. Gallery Manga= Reimi331.jpeg|Reimi's first full appearance, Chapter 331 Chapter 333.jpg|Cover, Chapter 333 Reimi sugimoto crop diamond is unbreakable color v8 011.png Reimiface.png Reimipocky.png|Pocky fortune-telling Reimi going ghost.png|As a ghost Ghoststory.png|Telling a ghost story |-| Anime= Young Reimi.png|Young Reimi shortly before her murder. Reimi first.png|Reimi's initial appearance. Reimi attacked by HD.png|Reimi attacked by Heaven's Door. Reimi eating Pocky.png|Eating while telling Rohan he'll get dumped. Reimi and Arnold.png|Reimi, alongside Arnold, reveal themselves as ghosts. Reimi shows her scars.png|Showing Rohan and Koichi her scars. Reimi's plea.png|Reimi pleads Rohan to find her killer and bring him to justice. Reimi cries for Shigechi.png|Reimi weeps after Shigechi's death. The Morioh Warriors.png|Reimi and the other warriors of Morioh. Reimi schoolgirl.png|Reimi's old high-school portrait. Reimi cries for Rohan.png|Reimi cries out to Rohan's ghost. Kira threatens Reimi.png|Reimi being threatened by Kira. Kira discovers he's dead.png|Revealing to Kira that he is, in fact, a ghost. Arnold bites Kira.png|Reimi being saved from Kira by Arnold. Reimi condemns Kira.png|Reimi condemns Kira to whatever hellish fate awaits him. Reimi tearful goodbye.png|Reimi tears up as she says her goodbyes. Reimi ascends to heaven.png|Reimi ascends to Heaven, finally at peace. Reimi_glimpse.png|Reimi featured in the second opening, chase. SpiritsGreatDays.png|Reimi (with other deceased Morioh citizens) featured in the third opening, Great Days. SugimotoReimi KeyArt.png|Key art of Reimi Sugimoto. |-| Sketches= Reimi1.jpg Trivia * Heaven's Door reveals her address: Kotodai neighborhood, Block 3, Section 12; that she had her first period at 11 years and 9 months of age; there is a mole on the right side of the left nipple; and that her first kiss was a french kiss. * The story she tells about the night of her death bears a similarity to the "The Licked Hand" urban legend. * A character also named Reimi appears in the spin-off novel "JORGE JOESTAR". References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Part 4 Category:Female Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Characters Category:Main Allies